Cauchemar
by junon2
Summary: Edmund a un cauchemar et Peter le console. Pas de slash/pas de lemon/one-shoot/court/fraternel! TOUT PUBLIC Pour Ivrien ;


Cauchemar

**Cauchemar **

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/calli Attha

Genre : angst/familiale

Rating : K

Paring : Edmund et Peter Pevensie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et au réalisateur du film, une partie de l'intrigue de l'histoire aussi, mais la romance est à moi.

Résumé : Edmund a un cauchemar et Peter le console.

Avertissement : Aucun! Je sais c'est rare. Mais ceci est juste un one-shot sur une relation fraternelle. Il n'y a ni yaïo/slash, ni lemon ni rien qui puisse choquer. C'est juste un grand frère qui console son petit frère (comme je le faisais pour ma petite sœur à cet âge-là mode souvenir)

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages sont enfants, donc l'histoire se passe bien avant leur premier séjour à Narnia. Je donne à Edmund 5 ans maximum.

Fic cadeau à Ivrien, fan de Narnia (et que j'aime beaucoup)!

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction!

**POV Peter**

Bonne lecture.

« Un gémissement … Un second gémissement….

Des paroles incompréhensibles… un autre gémissement…. Des pleurs étouffés et une respiration saccadée….

Avec un léger soupir, j'ouvre les yeux lentement. Il fait noir dans la chambre et je ne distingue rien, malgré la légère raie de lumière lunaire filtrant par les tentures fermées. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je perçois à nouveau des pleurs étouffés et je devine rapidement ce qui m'a réveillé. Edmund, mon petit frère, doit encore faire un cauchemar. Il en fait parfois la nuit et à chaque fois il me réveille. Normale puisque nous partageons la même pièce et il y a juste une table de nuit entre nos deux lits. Je le maudit silencieusement et je referme les yeux. Avec un peu de chance dans quelques minutes il se calmera et se rendormira… je l'espère de tout cœur parce que moi j'aimerais dormir ! Je ferme de nouveau les yeux essayant de me rendormir.

Seulement voilà, il continue de geindre et de pleurer. Je me retourne lentement les yeux mi-clos pour le fixer. Une fois dans le bon sens, j'entrouvre de nouveau les yeux. Cette fois je peux voir les objets da la pièce sans trop de difficulté, même si tout est dans des tons noirs et gris. En plissant les yeux et en me concentrant sur le lit d'Edmund, j'arrive à voir sa forme allongée. Il est emmitouflé dans sa couverture et a la tête enfouie sous son coussin. Il sanglote doucement et je peux le voir un peu trembler… Il tente de cacher ses sanglots en les étouffant…

Je me redresse lentement et sans bruit sur mon lit pour mieux l'observer. J'attends de nombreuses minutes mais il ne semble pas se calmer. Je m'attendris un peu et j'aimerais l'aider. C'est quand même mon petit frère et je dois le protéger ! Maman me dit souvent quand nous allons à l'école ou sortons jouer que je suis responsable de lui et que je dois veiller sur lui. En plus on dirait que cette fois il a vraiment fait un cauchemar effrayant… Sinon il se serait déjà calmé. Je dépose mes pieds sur le sol froid en le fixant toujours. J'inspire profondément …

« Edmund ?! Tu ne dors plus ? » Je murmure à voix base. Un reniflement me répond. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je remarque juste qu'il fait un effort pour ne plus émettre de son.

« Edmund je sais que tu ne dors pas… » Je finis par avouer toujours à voix basse.

« .. Je … je … je t'ai réveillé ?! » Demande-t-il la voix secouée de sanglots.

« Euh… non, enfin si un peu… » Je finis par répondre, « quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, ça va … » me répond-il après quelques instants pendant lesquels il semblait réfléchir.

« Vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Je questionne légèrement ironique.

« Je … je pleures pas d'abord ! » me rétorque d'une voix toujours tremblante un Edmund essayant d'être courageux.

« Très bien … si tout va bien, rendors-toi… » J'abandonne et me recouche.

Je tourne le dos à mon frère et je ferme mes yeux. Puisque il dit que tout va bien pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire ? Après tout il n'est pas une fille comme Suzanne ou Lucy, il sait se défendre. D'ailleurs Edmund se bat bien contre les gamins de son âge. Il est bon aux jeux de combat en général. Il devrait pouvoir chasser un bête cauchemar tout seul. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, et je n'entends plus que la respiration irrégulière de mon frère. Malgré ce qu'il m'a dit je sais bien qu'il a peur… mais il ne veux pas se montrer faible face à moi… Lui qui se dit le protecteur de la petite Lucy, ne faillirait pas face à un ainé. Je soupire et essaye de me rendormir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Edmund recommence à geindre et à pleurer. Cela doit faire une demi-heure que j'attends que le sommeil me reprenne et voilà qu'il recommence à sangloter ! Au fond, j'ai bien fait de ne pas me rendormir… mais acceptera-t-il cette fois de me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Peut-être… peut-être pas… Et si j'attendais de voir … ou alors je repose ma question mais de manière moins directe ? Et si…

« Peter, dors-tu ? » demande subitement Edmund coupant court à mes pensées.

« Non, Edmund je ne dors pas… » Je réponds d'une voix calme. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Euh… c'est-à-dire que… » Il hésite à me raconter ce qui le perturbe « c'était juste un rêve… »

« Aurais-tu fait un cauchemar ? » je questionne d'une voix douce.

« … Oui… » Avoue-t-il enfin.

« Et tu n'arrives pas à te rendormir ? » je demande avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« … non… si je dors il va revenir… » Murmure-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Qui ? » j'interroge en me relevant pour le regarder.

« … Et bien le monstre ! Celui qui m'a attaqué … » répond-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oh… je vois… » Je réponds après un léger étonnement.

« Comment je vais faire ? Je dois rester éveillé toute la nuit ? » M'interroge mon cadet d'une voix anxieuse.

« Hum… si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir près de moi… Je te promets qu'il ne viendra plus t'ennuyer. » Je propose spontanément.

Edmund ne me répond pas et le silence s'installe à nouveau dans la chambre. Je reste les sens aux aguets cherchant à savoir si il s'est calmé et rendormi ou s'il pense. Je me rallonge lentement. Le plancher craque légèrement et après quelques secondes, il est débout à côté de mon lit. Nos regards se croisent et je peux lire la peur et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je recule doucement et ouvre mes couvertures. Edmund se glisse en-dessous et vient se coller à moi, la tête posée contre mon torse. Je passe un bras réconfortant et protecteur autour de lui.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne viendra plus ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante mon petit frère.

« Je te promets que non ! S'il revient je me bâterai contre lui et le chasserai ! » Je réponds fièrement sur un ton de roi prêt au combat.

« Peter… tu ne te bas jamais… » Murmure Edmund. Là il n'a pas tort, j'évite autant que je peux de me battre avec les autres garçons.

« C'est vrai Edmund… mais si quelqu'un te fait du mal ou s'en prend à toi, je n'hésiterais jamais à me battre ! Personne n'a le droit de te faire souffrir et je veillerais à ce que cela n'arrive jamais. » Je déclare avec un sourire à mon cadet.

« Peter… Quoiqu'il arrive je t'aiderais toujours, moi, du mieux que je peux… promis» Me répond-il avec un léger sourire.

« Allez essaye de dormir un peu maintenant. » je finis par dire. Le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes.

« Peter ?! » m'appelle mon frère.

« Hum ?! » je réponds à moitié endormi.

« Je t'aime très fort grand frère… » Finit-il par dire.

« … t'aime très fort aussi » je rétorque avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Je sens Edmund se blottir contre moi et il ferme les yeux. Sa respiration se calme et devient lente. Je devine qu'il a rejoint le pays des rêves. Il affiche un air serein et paisible. Je soupire de satisfaction… maintenant que mon petit frère est calmé et dort paisiblement, je vais moi aussi pourvoir dormir. Je ferme les yeux toujours en souriant et je me laisse glisser dans mes rêves… »

_Fin_

Ok ça n'a rien mais vraiment rien avoir avec Narnia !

Je reconnais que mon Peter fait sûrement plus que son âge… mais je n'arrive pas à me mettre à la place d'un enfant de 8 – 9 ans. Désolée… Et je sais mes personnages sont très éloignés de ceux du romans ou même du film… Bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même…


End file.
